


Little Additions

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Cat adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Jumin presents MC with a gift she wanted the most recently. Jumin surprised her with it on their 3rd anniversary. Two weeks later they welcome another addition to the family.





	Little Additions

Jumin closed up his office and let Assistant Kang go for the night. He just wanted to go home and spend his anniversary with his beloved wife who was waiting for him at home. He already had dinner planned and a night of pleasure. All he needed was the gift and he knew exactly what to get. While he took the elevators down he weighed the pros and cons of this gift. He wanted to get her flowers along with her favorite candies but this would please her greatly. Recently she was having a mood and he wanted to do everything in his power to help her. 

He arrived in the garage and his driver was waiting for him. He climbed in and closed the door before letting out a sigh. He was really going to do this. 

“Mr. Han?”

“Sorry. I’m just hoping I don’t regret this. Can you take me to the animal shelter?”

“Of course, Sir.” Driver Kim knew better than to ask questions. 

As he waited, he texted his wife that he would be home soon and that dinner would be made. She had asked for Alfredo and he hoped to know how to make it. Though he found it odd that she wanted a western dish, he was sure to please her. Driver Kim stopped at the shelter and he asked her to wait. Jumin stepped out and fixed his jacket before stepping inside. 

The shelter was small but popular among the community. Lots of animals passed in and out finding new homes. It was one he owned after his wife told him that Yoosung was working towards a veterinary degree. She promised that if he graduated, she would manage a branch of no kill shelters. Jumin was proud of how hard she worked to open them up. Out of generosity, Jumin made a small investment and the shelters bloomed. 

“Hello!” A staff member greeted. The staff member’s energy reminded him of Yoosung and he looked like a college student. Part of the intern program that Yoosung sent up with his old college.

“Hello as well.”

“How can we help?” He asked.

“I would like to browse through the cats. My wife was in here about a week ago looking and she was super excited over one of them. I’d like to see if it was still here.” Jumin hold. 

“Of course, Sir! What did the cat look like?”

Jumin pulled out his phone and showed the student the photo.

“Ah! Him! You are in luck Sir, his holding just expired.”

“Holding?”

“Ah yes.” The student led Jumin into the back. “ Our shelters have a 24 hours holding policy. Those wanting to adopt have the right to put a hold on a pet they are wanting to adopt. If they do not respond within the next 24 hours the pet is back up for adoption.”

Jumin nodded, understanding. He was lead into the backroom and almost smiled from all the felines. They would meow as Jumin passed, trying to stick their paws out to touch is high ego. The two stopped before the feline that Jumin was there to pick up. The elegant cat looked up from his sleeping position and slowly blinked his emerald green eyes. The cat stood up and stretch with a yawn, his black fur looked shiny and clean from the minimal light. He padded forward to show off his extra toes on his front paws. His tail flicked in happiness then opened his mouth to let out a deep meow. 

“What is he like?”

The student looked at the paper work. “Well he’s the cat in cell #7, about a year old, found as a stray. He’s been having bad luck getting adopted. He was on his 5th holding in a month. He’s gentle, quiet, and quite a snuggler.”

Jumin smiled. “He’s perfect. I’ll take him right here.”

“Perfect! I’ll have another member get a care package together and we can get the paperwork figured out.”

While jumin filled out the paperwork, and on the slot for a name. He thought of his wife’s interest with western language and thought of the name. He wrote it down then asked if they can make an ID tag for him. They were happy too and reminded him of the microchip that was already embedded under the skin incase owners didn’t want collars. Jumin wanted collars and had to put one on Elizabeth the 3rd after she ran away a few years ago. 

One the cat was set and in the box the cat was a bit alarmed. He got back into his car and asked Driver Kim to take him to one more shop then to home.

\----  
Jumin walked into his penthouse and was greeted by his own feline. She rubbed up against his ankles while she meowed her greeting. He laughed a little and placed down the box. His other item he stuck in the fridge then went to wake up his beloved from her nap.

Carefully opening his bedroom door, he found her snoozing under a thin sheet. He walked over and laid down on his side of the bed. She was laying on her right side with one hand under the pillow and the other resting on her side. Her gold band of three years glistened in the faint light. Jumin reached over to grab it and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. 

Her amber eyes opened and glowed with new energy. She inhaled at the sight of her husband and smiled. 

“Good evening my sweetheart.” Jumin greeted. 

“Evening.” 

“Did you nap well?”

“I did. Quite calming. My back feels better.”

“That’s good. Can you meet me in the living room? I got your anniversary present. I better go before Elizabeth 3rd tears it up.” He asked, hearing a faint growl coming from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah. I’ll be out there in a minute. I’ll let you know if I need help.”

“Alright.” Jumin smiled before getting off the bed and to separate the fight he hoped wouldn’t happen. 

He shooed Elizabeth away and she padded off into the next room. He heard the bedroom door open and shuffled footsteps leave them and move in the direction of the living room. Jumin went to help her sit down. He guided her back and had her sit comfortable. He smiled as she adjusted in her seat then rubbed her stomach. 

“He know’s you’re home.” she smiled. 

Jumin and his wife were expecting their first child, a boy. Jumin said that the first borns in the Han family were always boys. He was quite excited and so was his wife. Her brown hair rested on her shoulders and down her chest. She was always beautiful and he was glad she gave him a chance. He was a bit off in the beginning but it was because he was upset over his father and his cat running away. 

He left her to grab her gift. The box shifted with the weight of the feline as he carried it over. 

“MC, how much do you love your handsome husband?”

“What kind of question is that? If I didn’t love you, your son wouldn’t be beating me up inside.” she smiled back. 

Jumin enjoyed her sense of humor. “Then that’s a lot of love.” Jumin finally entered the living room with the box and set it on her lap that wasn’t covered up by her big belly. 

“Jumin…” she started but trailed off. Carefully she opened the box and the moment she opened the top, and a black head popped out. 

“Meow?” The cat voiced before snuffing her hand. 

MC had fat tears rolling down her face. “You adopted him!” She cried. She carefully took the cat out of the box and held him. She saw the tag and read it. “Lucky? You named him Lucky?”

“I hope it’s alright. He was in a holding for his 5th time yesterday. The staff said that he had a batch of bad luck but I didn’t think so.” Jumin smiled, taking a seat next to her on the couch. Elizabeth 3rd came around and sniffed his tail before walking away.

“He’s just what I wanted. He’ll be the perfect companion for our son. He’ll be the best protector for our son.” MC said as Lucky rubbed himself against her belly, her child responding to the rubbing. 

“I believe he is good luck.” Jumin scratched behind his ear and the cat continued to purr. “Welcome home, Lucky.”

\----  
Jumin was in his office signing some paperwork that was dropped off and needed to be signed in an hour. He was signing away knowing that it was his father asking his approval on things. His phone rang and he answered it seeing that it was his wife. 

“Hello sweetheart-”

“Jumin!” Her voice sounded pained. 

“MC? Are you-”

“I need to go to the hospital. My...my water just broke.”

“Alright, I’ll be there soon. Just hang on sweetheart.” Jumin hung up and pocketed his phone and pressed a button on his office phone to signal to Driver Kim that he needed a ride. He tossed on his jacket and ran out of the office, passing Assistant Kang.

“Oh! Mr. Han I got-”

“Not now Jaehee! MC is having the baby.” Jumin stopped for the quick second then dashed to the elevator. 

He hoped that it would go faster and once it reached the first floor and his driver was already waiting for him. He hopped inside and told Driver Kim to rush to the penthouse. Jumin didn’t wait for the elevator and ran up the flights of stairs. He was almost out of breath when he reached his floor and opened the door. One of the security guards was sitting on the couch with her helping her through a small contraction. 

“Jumin, thank goodness you are home. Is the driver outside?”

“Y-yeah. Are you fit to walk?”

“For the time being.” 

Jumin walked over and the guard stepped aside. Jumin helped MC to her feet and he asked the guard to grab the two bags they had prepared. They all returned to the ground floor in the elevator and Driver Kim got out to open the doors for them. The security guard handed over the bags and then closed the doors. They were rushed to the hospital and Jumin helped his wife inside. He told them that they already had a room booked and hoped their doctor was in for the delivery. They nurses assured that his wife was to be treated well. He rean back to grab the bags then met his wife as the nurses were helping her change into a gown. 

“Ow ow ow.” she huffed. 

Jumin was at her side holding her hand and guiding her to breath. It stabilized for the moment, enough to be checked. One of the nurses said that walking helps progress the labor process. Jumin helped her walk around until it became too much. He helped her to bed and got her some crackers and water to eat and drink. After a little bit of food and water the pain seemed to subside a little. Jumin had taken off his jacket, vest, and tie at this point and his shirt was a little unbuttoned. His shoes were off and it was just his socks. He sat next to her and rubbed her back to help with the pain.

Over the next 4 hours he felt bad that he couldn’t take the pain away from MC. He let her hold his hand or grip his legs when a contraction hit hard. She would breathe and just when she couldn’t stand it, the doctor came in and said that it was time to deliver. 

Jumin stood by her head and held her hand while he held a leg and a nurse held back the other. He sent words of encouragement to his wife and knew her angry accusations were from the pain. After half an hour of pushing a loud wail filled Jumin’s ears and it was the best sound he ever heard. 

“Congrats Mr. & Mrs. Han. It’s a girl!”

A girl. A girl! Jumin was instantly in love with his daughter. MC relaxed and was handed her baby after Jumin cut the cord and dried off a little. The time was short as they took her away for her information. Jumin went with them while MC was sent to recovery. After his daughter was cleaned up and ready to return to the mother, he was so happy to see the brightest smile on her face when she was handed the baby. The nurse helped MC to get the baby to latch to her breast. The baby eagerly took it and began to feed. Tears began to fall from MC.

“MC, is everything alright?”

“Yes and no. Yes because we have a beautiful daughter, and no because I didn’t give you a son.”

Jumin kissed the top of her head while he held his daughter’s hand with his finger. “There is no reason for you to be upset. Having a son doesn’t mean to have an heir. Our daughter is the Heir to the business if she wants, but what’s more important is that she was two wonderful parents and the greatest mother in the world. Not to mention Lucky is waiting for her.”

That seemed to make her giggle. Their baby was done feeding and began to fuss. MC fixed her gown then moved to burp their little girl. After a satisfied burp she was resting again. 

“Jumin, you haven’t held her yet. Do you want to hold her?”

Jumin paused before moving to sit on the bed. He carefully took the sleeping child and helf her close. This was his whole world now. He put in a mental note to tighten security when he got home so he could protect his family. 

“Mi Cha. I want to name her Mi Cha.” MC spoke up, fatigue slamming her.

“Mi Cha Han. I love it.” Jumin agreed. “Just get some rest dear. It’s been a long day for you.”

He got up and retrieved his phone. He sat in the chair and glanced down at his sleeping little girl before taking a selfie of him kissing her forehead. He opened the chatroom and saw that everyone was on. They all asked how he was doing and he told them he was fine. He explained that MC was asleep and he was watching over his daughter. They were all shocked that he had a girl instead of a boy. He sent them the photo and everyone was so happy. Yoosung said that he was glad that Lucky now had a friend since MC told them of the feline two weeks ago.   
He said good bye to everyone then got up and placed his daughter in the cot. He then joined his wife on the bed and fell asleep too. Jumin dreamed of his daughter a few years older playing with Lucky. The CEO was happy to see his new little additions playing together as it warmed his heart. His life was only going to get better from here in out. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading my other current works: I will work on them, sorry. I'm super lazy and i'm trying to deal with other stuff. i'll try to get chapters out this weekend if I can.


End file.
